


Lost

by Mirai_Sama



Series: Athinsint [3]
Category: Beautiful Monsters Series - Jex Lane
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Drama, Bad Flirting, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kitsune, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pet Names, Possessive Tarrick, Succubi & Incubi, Tarrick won't say it is love, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirai_Sama/pseuds/Mirai_Sama
Summary: Matthew has been enjoying being with the incubi lately, except for a couple of bad experiences, and thinks he has found a place to belong.But things won't go his way, as always.
Relationships: Devak/Matthew, Hiroto/Matthew, Rosaline/Matthew, Tarrick/Matthew
Series: Athinsint [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1355164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of Athinsint and the continuation of Warrior. It's going to be a little more angsty than Warrior, but I promise that Matthew will be happy... Eventually xD
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Beautiful Monsters, and Matthew, Tarrick, Rosaline, Hiroto and all it's marvelous characters don't belong to me. They are property of Jex Lane.
> 
> I earn no money with this, only your kudos and comments.

# PROLOGUE

HIROTO

He looked at Matthew. He didn’t want to do it. It was wrong.

His heart was sinking under the thought of betraying his lover. No, he won’t ever, not after all that they had live together. He caressed the hair of the vampire, sighing painfully.

“Matthew…” Hiroto called, knowing that the vampire couldn’t hear him. He was fast asleep after a long battle night. He hold Mirth —or was it Murder?— over the vampire’s heart, breathing slowly.

He had done it millions of times, he had killed billions of vampires before.

He had killed a couple of his lovers too.

To protect them.

Or at least that was what he told himself to be able to sleep.

Matthew moved slightly and he hid the dagger at the same moment that the vampire opened his eyes, scared. He probably had a daymare. Matthew looked around in panic and his eyes fell on him. And his gaze filled with relief and so much love. Hiroto felt guiltier and his heart sunk further.

“Foxglove?” Purred the vampire, “stay with me?”

The soft plea, slurred for the effect of the sun over the vampire made Hiroto’s already thin resolution disappear. Hiroto scouted himself up and hugged the vampire, who let out a contented sigh and beamed.

“I’ll stay with you, honey bat,” replied Hiroto kissing Matthew’s cheek.

“I love you, Foxglove,” the vampire whispered, and Hiroto was grateful he had drifted to sleep as soon as he said it because the fox wasn’t sure he could have answered it.

He looked at the relaxed expression of the vampire and bit down his lip hard.

A small thought blossomed on his mind.

Maybe Inari was giving him another chance.

A chance to make things right.

And he will take it, this time he will.

Even if it meant to lose everything he had with the vampire.

Even if it meant to lose everything.

**_A suivre..._ **


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew gets his new assignment :3
> 
> _“I’ll be leaving too,” he said looking at the three friends, “You make your preparations and work quickly. Don’t tell anyone about this.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are again, its always such a pleasure~
> 
> I really hope you like this, this is officially the first Chapter, and it will be from Matthew's PoV.
> 
> Why do I clarify that? Well, for this one, we might be needing a couple more PoVs to understand what's happening with the world :3 
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> Beautiful Monsters, and Matthew, Tarrick, Rosaline, Hiroto and all it's marvelous characters don't belong to me. They are property of Jex Lane.

#  **CHAPTER 1**

“What if we send Matthew undercover?” Asked Hiroto from the table. Matthew raised his head and let out a grunt when he felt the room spin. Damn it, that stuff was strong.

“Undercover?” Vik served Matthew another cup of spiked blood winking.

“Yes, with the vampires… He could get us some intelligence, to earn their trust, and then…” Hiroto simulated to stake himself, “we take the vampires off”.

“That won’t work,” said Matthew, rejecting the spiked blood Vik offered and taking a sip from the clean one to clear his head a bit. “Ascelina is a telepath, remember? She would see through it”

“That’s a good point” Prescott nodded as he downed a glass of liquor, “besides, who tell us you won’t be liking that ‘freedom’ a little too much?”

Matthew showed him his tongue, “and abandon my little girl with you? Ha! Fat chance.” The comment earned giggles from the others, “besides, there is my crush, my little foxy, my BFF and my team. Why would I prefer being with that group of _ leeches _ ?” 

“Oh, you are still hurt about the leeches?” Mocked Lock.

“I spent three nights cleaning them off my room,” replied Matthew, “sticky little monsters”.

Lock burst to laugh and Hiroto and Vik chuckled. Matthew pouted, but a small smile curved his lips

“Leeches?” Nellis raised his brow, “what?”

“Lock though that I was feeling down because I had no, how did you say it? ‘No other of my kind’? So he decided to fill my bed with leeches,” explained Matthew trying to look pissed off. He had enjoyed the joke, though. 

Nellis rolled his eyes and sighed, “why I feel like I’m surrounded by kids?”

“It’s just because you don’t know how to have fun, Mac,” replied Lock, “admit it, it was a good joke.”

“Your sense of humour is as bad as your taste for clothing,” retorted Mac, earning a loud ‘oooh burn!’ Lock tsked.

“What if we could hide it…” Asked Hiroto to Matthew. While Mac and Lock kept bickering.

“The leeches?” Matthew had enough leech-cleaning time for a lifetime or two.

“Your memories of this,” Hiroto seemed serious and that made Matthew frown. Serious Hiroto usually meant two things: A hell of a mission or a hell of a training session. He didn’t like any of them.

“So Ascelina won’t know?” His mind was still too clouded from the spiked blood, but he still could join dots. “It would take a little more”

“What do you mean?” Hiroto sat at the table in front of him.

“Well, basically we would have to hide all my memories from the past two years and change them with something awful...” Explained Matthew, “so she would believe that I wanted to run away from there.”

“So basically, if I implanted, I don’t know, fake memories of the incubi torturing and using you for months and you ‘broke out’ from here, she wouldn’t suspect?” The room had fall silent around them.

“Yes… That could work,” Matthew nodded, “you’ll have to put something else there, maybe a betrayal or something to make me look like I won’t come back ever”

“Like… Tarrick faking your relationship?” Suggested Prescott. Matthew felt a hole in his chest. Yes, that would hurt like hell and would drive him away.

“F-for example, yes,” Matthew nodded slowly. He knew Prescott said that because it was the logical path to take, but the mere implication hurt him. What if Tarrick was indeed faking? What if these three years of them orbiting each other were a lie made by the incubus? He suddenly remembered Sam saying ‘You better tell him that you love him before you had to go’ Was she referring to this mission?

“It was a suggestion for the cover,” said Prescott seeming a bit uncomfortable, “I don’t think he is faking, you know? You don’t have to do that face.”

“What?” Matthew was confused. What was Prescott talking about? What face?

“You seemed like your entire world had just broken underneath you, Vamp boy,” Said Vik softly before adding jokingly, “maybe I should try to develop an emotional weapon…”

“I’m sorry I just…” Matthew bit his lip. He didn’t like seeming weak nor anything in front of the Argonauts.

“Don’t worry, we get it,” Nellis waved it away.

“But, that could work,” said Hiroto, “for the looks of it, that would totally drive you away from here… It’s perfect!”

“Sometimes you are so cold-hearted,” pouted Matthew, “I wonder if you hang with me just for sex.”

“That’s not true!” Replied Hiroto seeming hurt at the innuendo, “well, I do love when you put me against a wall and fuck my brains out, but I also enjoy our training and our sleepovers.”

Matthew pretended to be pissed off, crossing his arms and avoiding the fox’s gaze. That earned a sigh from Nellis and Prescott, a ‘go get a room, faggots’ comment and a soft ‘here we go again’.

“Can we focus for a moment?” Asked Lock “It’s getting late and I promise to take my lovely wife to a movie”.

“Yes,” Prescott looked at Hiroto, “are you sure you could implant fake memories that easy?”

“It’s not easy,” replied Hiroto, “especially since Matthew know how the dreamscape works.” 

“Ugh, I’m sure you fuck in your dreams too, faggots,” Nellis made a disgusted face.

“You are just jealous we don’t invite you,” replied Matthew, showing his fangs and his tongue, “I’m sure you’ll be crying for more in no time.”

“Fucking Wanton, I would never…”

“Enough,” Prescott stopped the retorting with a commanding voice and Matthew bit his lip. 

“If he knows how it works wouldn’t it be easier? He could help you hide the memories,” offered Vik.

“Still, there is one thing you haven’t considered,” Prescott looked at Matthew as if he was wondering how to hurt him, “if you modify his memories he could be used against us.”

“He is a good warrior that could tip the balance over to the wrong side,” added Lock looking displeased at the thought.

“A promise,” Matthew said, and the Argonauts looked at him confused. “We could make the memory of a promise to Rosaline… That I would never hurt an Incubi...”

“So we just have to let your good memories of Rosaline mostly untouched, so your loyalty to her stops you from fighting for them,” completed Hiroto smiling.

“Are you sure a simple promise would do any difference? No offence, man, but you  _ love _ to fight,” pointed Lock.

“Well, that’s true,” Matthew nodded, “but I won’t do anything that hurt Lady Rosaline, so if I were to fight I would deal only non-lethal blows”.

“That’s something,” shrugged Prescott, “so, then let’s get going with that… We will prepare for your ‘Transferring’ and make sure the information ‘leaks’.”

“Oh, Prescott… Can you do me a favour?” Asked Matthew, “I would take Sam with me, because of the bond, but… Can you…?”

“Tell Lily that her father is not a traitor? Sure,” nodded Prescott, “I don’t like seeing her sad, and since she loves and look up to you so much…”

“Thank you,” Matthew smiled at him.

“Shall you modify Samantha’s memories too?” Commented Vik. Lock was restless looking at his wristwatch.

“I think her mind is cloudy enough for Ascelina to not read it,” said Hiroto shivering. Matthew laughed softly.

“Well, everything is set,” said Lock, “I gotta go”

Someone did a whipping sound, followed by the usual ‘Loving that woman’s whipping’ response from Lock as he left the room.

“Well, I’ll leave too, gotta find some good chicks,” Nellis waved as he left in a green glow. Prescott raised from his chair.

“I’ll be leaving too,” he said looking at the three friends, “You make your preparations and work quickly. Don’t tell anyone about this.”

“Yes, sir” Vik, Hiroto and Matthew saluted, with a slight hint of mockery. Prescott looked at them unamused and shook his head before leaving.

“So… Last Sleepover before the big undercover mission?” Offered Vik. Hiroto and Matthew nodded and took their things to go to the incupire’s room. Matthew chewed his lips.

“Should I inform Tarrick about this?” Asked Matthew as they grabbed pillows and made a nest on his bed.

“I think that Prescott will do that since he gave us permission to do so,” replied Hiroto, puffing the pillows so they could sit comfortably. 

“Do you want more spiked blood?” Asked Vik, giving Matthew the wine bottle, “It could make Hiroto’s job easier.”

“Or messier,” replied Matthew, taking a long sip from the wine bottle, nonetheless. Hiroto sat in front of him and took his hands.

“Ok, Vik… Your job is to talk to Matthew,” said Hiroto, brushing Matthew’s fingers with his thumbs, “make him account his life, meanwhile I’m going to be following the train of his thoughts and will change memories as I see fit.”

“Okay,” Vik smiled at Matthew, “so… You used to be a firefighter, right?”

Matthew’s lips curved in a soft smile as he recounted his human life, feeling the presence of Hiroto in the back of his mind. The fox was sitting in front of him, eyes closed and marks up, emitting a soft hazy white glow. When he got to the time Tarrick found him and captured him it started to become hazy, he remembered so much pain, so much hate. 

Part of him told him that it was Hiroto’s doing, that it had been hard but not that hard. Not that horrible.

He recounted Rosaline defending him, saying that he was one of them and then… Tarrick saying no, that he didn’t deserve his freedom. He was a weapon and nothing else. Tarrick ignoring him, just talking to him to order him around or to punish him. Nonetheless, he remembered loving him, longing for him so much...

Matthew didn’t know when the tears started. He only knew that he felt dreadful and so alone. Vik cleaned his bloody tears with a handkerchief, seeming concerned.

Then he recounted getting Sam, sweet, weird Sam. How she and Rosaline helped him to keep his mind, to keep fighting.

“Wait, Hiroto…” Said Vik, her eyes full of tears. Why? She should know all this, shouldn’t she? “What about us? And the Leeches?”

“I’m leaving us out of the picture, I don’t want to make our memories bitter,” answered Hiroto with a pained look. What was he talking about? Oh, right. The plan… His memories were being changed. Had Hiroto already started? Since when they did this kind of reunion? It was hazy and made his head hurt.

“I don’t want to forget you,” mumbled Matthew, trying to focus on them.  _ His best friends _ . That was them.  _ They treat you as one of them, they are your comrades _ . But he didn’t remember why or since when.

“Why don’t you make as if we fight together multiple times… Just to let him remember that we have his back,” offered Vik teary, Hiroto nodded slowly and closed his eyes. The memories become more nitid. They fought together. Yes, of course. They did a good job together and Tarrick sometimes ordered him to go with them.

Tarrick. 

“This is going to be tricky,” said Hiroto, “be ready to knock him off… Just in case”

Why would they knock him off? Why were they sitting with him at the bed? Whose bed was that? Why it was so comfy?

“You were talking about Tarrick, Matthew,” Vik’s voice sounded so far, but she was right beside him. Everything seemed so off, so dazing. Was this another punishment? What did he do this time?

“Tarrick… The High Lord General, he…” Matthew felt a hole in his chest. Tarrick used him, treated him as a weapon, and then he would summon him to his bedroom and treat him like a lover to ignore him afterwards. He shivered at the kanabö that he kept by to remind him what happened if he disobeyed. He… He loved the man, but he also hated him. He hurt him so much, he pushed him around so much, yet he felt so allured.

_ It was a lie _ .

Tarrick’s voice echoed in his head.

_ I made you think you loved me _ .

No, that couldn’t be… His feelings were his, he knew how he felt.

_ It’s an old Incubi trick, you are too young to tell the difference. _

No, that was not… It wasn’t fair! Why would he do such a horrible thing?

_ Because love is the easiest way to control somebody. _

Matthew didn’t know when he started crying, nor when or how he got the long lash in his chest. He didn’t know why he was pinned at the floor nor when they chained him. His consciousness came and went. He noticed an ugly wound at Commander Vikström’s face and Commander Hiroto’s broken wrist. 

He was taken to a cell, where he belonged. He was said to be ready for transportation by sunset, he was going to get put away at the zoo. He won’t be allowed any freedom anymore.

No.

He needed to run, to escape.

He didn’t want to move.

He felt so broken.

He needed to get out of there.

They were going to move on Sam.

What?

They were going to give her to some incubi with a big reputation of torturing vampires.

No!

He couldn’t let them harm her!

Even if he died she needed to live.

He NEEDED her to be safe.

He didn’t know when the sun rose, nor when the sun came down again. A group of hunters took him out of his cage, and another took Samantha from another cage. She seemed concerned. It pained him.

They put them those disgusting capes and pushed them into a car. They needed to escape. But how?

“Do you think they’ll summon her?” A hunter’s voice.

“She is pretty. Maybe they’ll keep her to be taken to bed,” another hunter’s voice.

Matthew felt rage run through him when he remembered the vampire Tane summoned, how she came back cut and hurt. That won’t happen to Sam. He won’t let them. 

He stood. 

“Sit down, vampire,” ordered one of them, Matthew turned his head towards the voice and flexed his claws out. 

“Wasn’t he supposed to be drugged?” Asked another, panic flew across him. They were trainees. Pathetic. 

He took his hood off and looked around. They were on the back of an SUV and, judging by the heartbeats, were guarded by just a group of hunters. They were underestimating him. Stupid Incubi.

“I won’t repeat myself,” said the hunter, pointing at him with a crossbow, “sit down, now”

Matthew raised his brow and was about to surge behind him when the car stopped abruptly.

“We lost communication with teams blue and red,” he overheard by the hunters' comm, “we are under attack. I think is a vamp…”

Static.

Vampires? They were attacking their caravan. Why? Was it Ascelina that finally come to get him out?

“He is too powerful, retreat,” Outside the car they could hear screams and clash of weapons. Sam stood.

“Father,” she said softly, “he had come for us”

He? Matthew looked at his daughter puzzled. Around them, the hunters were too busy trying to understand the situation outside to be concerned about them. Matthew took off Sam’s hood and found her smiling.

“Who is he?” Asked Matthew.

“He had been around for a while, waiting for you to call him,” replied Sam. The car trembled, the screams stopped. Then the doors in the back were ripped open.

“My Prince,” a handsome bronze-skinned man was standing there. He was dressed in a leather laced shirt and leather pants. He seemed hot and was so exquisite he could pass as an Incubi. But his heart didn’t beat. The man knelt before Matthew.

“Who are you?” Asked Matthew, a bolt crossed in front of him and embedded in the man’s shoulder. He didn’t move.

“I’m Devak, My Prince,” he said without looking, raising a hand as the hunters shoot at him. The bolts never touched him, “I’ve come to rescue you. You can’t go to High Tower”.

One hunter took Sam and put a knife on her throat. The next was a blur of rage.

When Matthew came back to his senses they were in a car, he was in the back curled with Sam, and the man.  _ Devak _ . Was driving. A gargoyle was there too. Jet. He liked Jet.

“What…?” Matthew felt his throat hoarse and sore. 

“You killed them, My Prince because they touched the Princess,” explained Devak, “I took you out and now we are escaping.”

“Why do you keep saying ‘My Prince’?” Matthew stirred a bit. He didn’t want to trust Devak, to trust anyone by the way, but if Sam and Jet trusted him it was enough. For now.

“Because you are my Prince,” Devak looked at him by the mirror, “I’m sorry it took me this long. But you were hidden, with magic.”

“I’m the Prince of what?” Matthew frowned, remembering Lord Victor calling him that. That was the night he tried to prove the Incubi he was one of them. The night Tarrick stopped seeing him as a person. His chest ached.

“I’m sorry,” Said Devak, and Matthew raised his eyebrow. It seemed like something pained him.

“He is cursed,” mumbled Sam, barely opening her eyes, “he has his tongue-tied”.

Matthew looked at the man and sighed.

“What could you tell me, then?” He needed more information if he was going to trust him.

“I am your Guardian, and I was sent to serve you,” Devak pulled the car over a side street.

“Who sent you?” Asked Matthew and Devak’s face twisted in distress. Okay, he couldn’t say that. “Guardian?”

“I can’t,” he managed, looking apologetic. Matthew shook his head.

“You are a Guardian,” Insisted Matthew, that word ringed a bell on his mind, a memory from long ago that he couldn’t recall completely, “what is a Guardian?”

“I can’t answer that either, my Prince,” Devak seemed sorry, but it wasn’t enough.

“Just Matthew.”

“I beg your pardon, My Prince?”

“Call me ‘Matthew’, please. It’s unsettling when you call me prince”

“I’m sorry, m…” Devak had to bit his lip in order to not say it. Matthew sighed, this was going to be difficult.

"What about your age?" Matthew stared at him. He couldn’t say how old he was, or if he was concealing much power. He felt nothing from the bronze-skinned man. It got his nerves.

“That’s not the easiest question for me to answer,” Matthew could see him fighting to not say ‘My Prince’, “I have been in places where time is not always consistent… But I was born in Egypt, and not yet an adult when the Pyramid of Giza ended construction…”

Matthew frowned.

“Forty-five hundred years ago… You are… Jesus  _ fucking _ Christ! You’re  _ really _ fucking old!” Matthew eyed him feeling a surge of fear for himself and Sam went through his body, “you must be so powerful…”

“You don’t need to fear me, I’m your servant. Yours to use as you see fit. I’m sorry it took me so long to find you,” Devak meant it, he really meant it and that made Matthew want to puke.

“I won’t,” he said firmly.

“Excuse me?” Devak glanced at him by the mirror confused.

“I won’t use you…” Matthew shook his head, “I’m grateful you helped us back there, but I won’t ever use another person… that’s wrong”

“I devoted myself to you, m… Matthew,” replied Devak, stopping the car at the side of a secluded house on the outskirts of a town.

“I don’t know why you did so, but I assure you I don’t need a servant,” Matthew got down the car, and carefully took Samantha in his arms.

“I…”

“I’m not saying you have done anything wrong… But I won’t ever treat another person as a servant.” 

Devak frowned as he followed them to the front door of a small house. Matthew knocked on the door and smiled at the sweet woman that opened it.

“We are old friends and you will let us pass,” he compelled her, with a soft smile.

“Oh dear, how much time has passed!” Said the woman, “Come on, enter, you must be cold”

They entered the house and Matthew touched her shoulder, giving her a small soothing hold. Samantha stirred and looked around sleepily as she got to her feet.

“You are going to a well-earned vacation, call your work and tell them you are leaving for three days,” Matthew compelled her without hesitation. The woman nodded and he winked his eye, “we will take care of your house ‘till you come back, that’s why we are here.”

“Oh, dear, I’m so happy you agreed with this, I hope it doesn’t bother you to look after this old woman’s house,” said the woman as she went upstairs to get her luggage done. Sam smiled at Matthew and followed her upstairs. Probably to get a hold on the best bed or taking a mouthful of blood.

When the woman had left Matthew looked at Devak and sighed.

“Can you answer me why I shouldn't go to High Tower?” Asked Matthew. He wasn’t feeling like it. Like anything, for the record. He felt so broken inside. Gods he wanted a hug and some hot cocoa… Not that he could drink the later.

“The one you call the High King… He is…” Devak seemed to be struggling with the information, “he is the worst person you be with”

“It’s that all you can tell me?”

“Beg your pardon, m…”

“It’s okay… Anyway, Thank you, I guess…” Matthew gave him a sad smile “For getting us out of there…”

“I hear that you were going to be put at the zoo and going to be used,” said Devak, “I couldn’t let that happen.”

Matthew sighed, it was obvious he was hurt, “I wish you would have rescued me four years ago”

“Please forgive me,” Devak seemed truly regretfully about it, “the one that put me the curse erased many of my memories…For a time, I even forgot who I was. It wasn’t until two years ago they began to return to me. I’ve been looking for the opportunity to get you for a long time.”

“That curse you have…” Devak shivered at the calculator gaze of his prince. He looked like a well-trained warrior, then why were they moving him as if he were a prisoner? Especially after everything. He saw him fighting along with them, and he had seen him happy back then, “can it be broken?”

“Yes,” Devak seemed almost happy that he could answer something. It made Matthew smile.

“And… You know who I am, right?” Matthew approached slowly. Somehow he felt drawn to the Guardian, but it didn’t feel like Tarrick’s alluring presence. It felt like an old memory, buried inside of him, tugging to get him closer. “Do you know what I am?”

“Yes,” Devak’s answer gave Matthew a sliver of hope, “I have all the answers you seek.”

Then again he could be lying and was just a trap to make him fight for the vampires or who knows. Maybe it was a test, and the Incubi wanted to know if he would sell them to get the information he craved so much.

“You seem displeased,” Said Devak, “I thought you wanted to know. Or are you displeased at my impossibility to answer your questions?”

“Why should I trust you?” Matthew asked instead, staring at him.

“I won’t lie to you, my Prince,” answered Devak, “my life is yours”

“Don’t...Don’t ever say that again” Matthew balled his fists.

“But it’s true…”

“I don’t care!” 

Matthew took a deep breath that he didn’t need and counted as he released the air slowly, touching the point of each his fingers with the thumb twice. He didn’t know why, but it felt natural to do so. He didn’t remember when he learned that or why. 

“Please forgive me,” Matthew raised his head and gaze upon Devak. He was apologizing to him.

A lot.

Why? In the last four years no one —except for Rosaline and Sam, and occasionally Commander Vikström and Commander Hiroto— treated him like a person, no one apologized to him. It felt wrong. 

Matthew decided to get what he could. If this was a test then he would show them he wasn’t a slave anymore. He had a child he will take care of and no creature on earth will stop him from doing so.

“You…” Matthew spoke calmly, “if the curse is broken, you could tell me about my parents and/or my sire?”

“Yes. I will be able to explain everything,” Devak seemed confused by the range of emotions Matthew managed to have in that short time. Matthew didn’t care, he felt too mentally and emotionally drained to care.

“I suppose you don’t know what we have to do to lift the curse, do you?” Asked Matthew.

“I wish I did,” Devak frowned. Of course, nothing could be easy for him. Matthew sighed.

“It’s okay,” Matthew run his hand through his hair, “we could ask Sam if she has anything useful on her bag or something… Knowing her she’ll probably say something like ‘it will come to me’ and then someday it will come and we will be able to break that curse of you.”

Devak nodded slowly. He seemed like he wanted to say something, or maybe he wanted to fuck. That reminded Matthew that both his blood pouches and his soavik were full. When did he feed? 

“You may talk without me addressing you,” said Matthew after a few minutes of Devak chewing his lip, “I know how frustrating is to have something to say and couldn’t say it until they give you permission.”

“I was wondering…” Devak seemed reluctant to say anything as if he feared to say something out of place, “what happened to you, my Prince?”

Matthew felt his heart shrink and had a vague memory of recounting his life not long ago, but he couldn’t place it.

“I was… A prisoner of the Incubi,” Matthew didn’t want to accept the tortures, he felt that if he said everything out loud it will become real. It was a silly thought, of course, it was all real, he remembered it. Right? “They used me as a weapon against the vampires.”

“They did what?” Devak seemed furious and Matthew felt a shiver go down his spine. And then a memory hit him like a truck. A pair of golden eyes following him at the end of a battle.

“But you knew that…” Said Matthew slowly. He was right, it was a test. A fucking test, “You saw me fight, didn’t you?”

“I thought you were their guest and were helping them, that was what  _ he _ told me...” Devak replied. He looked confused and betrayed. Was that real?

“I was never a guest,” replied Matthew cautious, who had told him that lie? “But I guess you had not a way to know that.”

“Since the few times I saw you with them you seemed happy I thought…”

Happy? He? Maybe a few times… When he battled alongside Commander Hiroto and Commander Vikström, or when he was with Lady Rosaline or Sam. But he wasn’t happy back there with the Incubi.

“You said I was hidden with magic,” said Matthew, frowning a bit, “but you saw me a few times, how come?”

“There were a few times when you weren’t surrounded by magic,” started Devak, “it was always brief, spaced out and in different places. They moved you around a lot”

Matthew nodded, he was right. He had travelled the country several times with the Incubi. 

“So, you didn’t rescue me back then because I looked happy?” 

“That… And I wasn’t supposed to intervene, I’m supposed to guard and protect from afar,” Devak sighed, “and the Messenger and the General… The General said you were his guest, and that I would have to kill everyone there to get to you.”

“He is a liar,” replied Matthew, but the word stuck in his throat. It felt wrong, somehow.

“I noticed,” Devak knelt, “Please, My Prince! Forgive me, and give me another chance to serve you.”

“You don’t need to kneel,” Matthew’s face twisted in a pained expression, “I’m not going to be your Master, you can do whatever you want. You are free”

Devak raised slowly and looked at him frowning.

“Whatever I want?” He asked unsurely.

“Whatever the fuck you want,” Matthew nodded firmly.

“Then… Then I’ll stay and serve you,” said Devak, and Matthew frowned, “I want to stay and serve you.”

“Don’t fuck with me,” spat Matthew in utter disbelief.

“I won’t, but I was hoping to,” said Devak. Matthew raised an eyebrow wondering if the man had just misunderstood him or. A little smirk formed in the bronze-skinned man's lips and disappeared as soon as he registered it. Damn it.

Matthew tsked and rolled his eyes.

“What are you, a fucking incubus?”

“I like fucking incubi”

“That makes us two”

“...”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking it was a shame you didn’t want me to fuck you…”

Matthew chewed his lip. He felt so hurt inside, so broken. Maybe some cuddles would cheer him up. He wished that Hiroto was there, not sure why. Then he let his eyes wander over the man in front of him, he was delicious. But what if he was going to hang around a lot? He didn’t want to make things more complicated.

“Oh, come on! Fuck already!” Sam had come down, and she was wearing a short flower-patterned dress that suited her perfectly, “preferably not on the bed because we are going to sleep together afterwards”.

Matthew looked at his daughter pass around, probably making herself at home, and giggled a little before looking at Devak.

He truly wanted to fuck him, damn his fucking incubus side.

Fucking little slut.

He hadn’t wanted someone else that bad since Hiroto. Hiroto? What? A little thing clicked on the back of his mind.

“You said something about a Messenger?” Asked Matthew, Devak nodded.

“The Fox spirit,” said Devak frowning, “he said you were doing fine, and he was the one who told me you were going to be moved to High Tower, to be put on display and be abused by the High King.”

_**A suivre...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da~
> 
> I know it looks like I took two months to review and rewrite one of the very first chapters I wrote from Athinsint, but I wasn't just doing that :'/
> 
> Anyways, please don't hate me because one of the most beloved/hated characters has finally appeared. We need him for this part.
> 
> And if you are wondering, yes, this happens the night after Tarrick and Matthew's last chapter from Warrior.
> 
> Again, please don't hate me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew is confused, hurt and *giggles* Lost, but he has small slivers of happiness.
> 
> _“It’s time, Matthew,” she said, and he took the collar with both hands and ripped it open._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second chapter, in Matthew's PoV too.
> 
> It's a little short, but worry not, there will be some really long chapters in this fanfic >:3
> 
> I wanted to say that I'm posting the Spanish Version of Warrior, translated by Junsu and tailored(?) by Izumi <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this~

#  **CHAPTER 2**

Matthew was confused, and a long day of resting cuddling with Sam hadn’t helped. Nor the way she had insisted that he should simply go to it and fuck the Guardian. Matthew wasn’t feeling like it and told her that he was too heartbroken for that. She had just said that they’ll end in the bed, eventually, and Matthew wasn’t in the mood to argue with her either.

Devak was just out of the room and that was unnerving. The whole situation was unnerving as… As someone he used to know. Matthew frowned. His mind was kind of foggy and scrambled. 

Matthew sighed, trying to make something of his last months with the incubi. He remembered pain and feeling like a pawn. He remembered Tarrick’s words and he just wanted to cry. How had he been so stupid to fell in love with such a man? Was that Stockholm Syndrome? He felt lost and broken. His only motivation to run away was to prevent the incubi from using Sam.

Because he… He wanted to stand in the sun, and let it burn him down.

He was devastated.

“Matthew…” Called Sam, looking at him from the door, “you are not thinking straight, don’t make a rushed decision.”

Matthew looked at her and forced a smile, “I’ll stay with you, Sam… I’ll keep you safe.”

“I need no protection,” she replied simply. And he wanted to disagree; she was a weak vampire and a petite little thing. But she was a strong woman and had been calm the whole time —Well, most of the time; when she was not having weird dreams— so he could easily see that she indeed needed no protection. Still...

“I worry about you,” he answered then, “I care about you.”

“I know,” she smiled, climbing on the bed by his side, “you are too caring for your own good, Matthew.”

“Gee, thanks,” he snorted, hugging her close. She wrinkled her nose and purred softly. 

“Devak means no harm,” commented Sam, looking at the door, “he will give his life for us.”

“I don’t want that,” replied Matthew with a tired sigh, “I don’t want more people dead on my name.”

Sam didn’t answer, probably because she knew that it won’t be possible. Matthew sighed deeply and looked at the door. If Devak was truly to be around, better to get to know him.

“Devak, come here,” he said softly, and the dark-skinned man entered the room, his eyes fixated on the incupire.

“Yes, my prince?”

“What did I tell you yesterday?”

“It’s complicated for me to refer to you in any other way, my prince.”

Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose, “you did it yesterday…”

“It was uncomfortable…” Replied Devak lowering his gaze, “I’m not acquainted with you enough to call you by your name, my prince?”

“Then get acquainted with me!” Matthew huffed, “go ahead, each one of us asks a question in turn.”

“Did you know the fox spirit, my prince?” started Devak, sitting on the chair that Matthew pointed.

Matthew gaped and sighed, “I did know Hiroto… We fight together a couple of times…”

Devak frowned at the information. “Your turn, my prince.”

“So… ‘Devak’, have you always been a Guardian?”

“I was a Bank teller while memoryless…” he offered, “and a companion, long time ago…”

“A bank teller?” Matthew snorted, “I was a firefighter, so I can’t really laugh at it. Can I, Sam?”

“No, you can’t,” giggled Sam, getting comfortable and resting her head on Matthew’s lap. Matthew started to caress her hair tenderly and was eyeing Devak’s little smirk curiously.

“How long have you been a vampire?” Devak seemed concerned by it, and Matthew shrugged.

“I think I’ll be ten in a few weeks?” Matthew answered, not sure of which day it was.

“Ten years…” Devak mumbled, devastated, “and I regained my memories two years ago… I should have protected you…”

Matthew frowned, “what were you doing while… they told you I was fine?”

“I made acquaintances with Lord Ascelina, who insisted that she was waiting for you to go to her…” Devak sighed, “She and the Fox Spirit talked a couple of times about you…”

“That’s not possible,” replied Matthew, “Hiroto would kill her because he is a hunter.”

“I thought he was an Inari’s messenger…” Devak seemed disgusted and confused.

“He was…” Matthew frowned, trying to remember if someone had explained to him why Hiroto was on the Incubi side. An eerie memory of the fox with a thin collar came to him, “I think he was a slave, just like me.”

Devak growled furiously. and Matthew flashed his teeth, hugging Sam protectively. Devak stopped growling, looking mortified, and Matthew hugged Sam closer.

“I… I can’t believe you were a slave,” mumbled Devak, pained, “and I didn’t notice.”

“It’s not like they had been making a show about it,” assured Matthew, not even knowing if it was or not the truth.

“I should have noticed!” insisted Devak, “I shouldn’t have believed the High Lord General nor the Messenger!”

“That makes us two,” Matthew sighed, feeling his eyes sting as he remembered Tarrick’s words: ‘Because love is the easiest way to control somebody’. It hurt.

It hurt like hell.

“They are tracking us down…” commented Devak with an annoyed look, as he looked back to the door.

“So we have to move now?” Matthew felt completely exhausted physically and emotionally.

“No, I think you should rest, my Prince,” said Devak offering him a reassuring smile, “I can throw them off for a couple of nights.”

“You know I don’t trust you, right?”

“I’m aware, my Prince.”

“And you're still calling me ‘prince’.”

“I’m sorry, my Prince.”

Matthew huffed indignantly and started walking towards the set of stairs. when he noticed how Devak started following him, he hissed and growled, and Devak smirked before halting.

Matthew looked at Devak with a deep frown, and Devak sighed before looking at the collar that showed despite Matthew’s attempts to hide it.

“I can take it off,” said Devak, and Matthew frowned.

“Yeah, sure… If I try it will explode,” Matthew huffed.

“I can take its magic,” corrected Devak, reaching his hand but stopping half a metre away from Matthew, “then you could break it.”

Matthew chewed his lip and looked at Sam who simply nodded, “fine, but if you try something I’ll kill you.”

Devak didn’t answer, the corner of his mouth tugging as if he was trying to not smile, and touched the collar.

It felt weird.

Matthew could feel how the humming of magic —that he got used to feeling— slowly disappeared. He touched the cold metal of the collar and looked at Devak —who took a couple of steps back— and then at Sam, who nodded again.

“It’s time, Matthew,” she said, and he took the collar with both hands and ripped it open.

He waited, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes slowly —he wasn’t sure when he had closed them— and looked at the pieces of the collar on his hands. He was free.

He was free!

A small movement had him tensing and looking up. Devak was handing him a tissue.

“Please don’t cry, my Prince,” said the Guardian. Matthew took the tissue and then noted that he was crying. He hastily cleaned his bloody tears and hugged Sam again.

“Let’s… Let’s sleep,” he said, talking to his sired child, “the sun is upon us…”

Matthew and Sam started walking to the second floor, and Matthew turned to see Devak still at the door, “tomorrow we’ll finish this conversation.”

Devak simply bowed in acknowledgement and Matthew huffed as he entered the room where Jet was already waiting for them. Matthew climbed on the bed, hugged Sam, and sighed at the soft warmth of the dog-gargoyle that climbed on top of his legs. He barely registered Devak moving on the lower floor before the sun rose and he fell asleep.

**_A Suivre..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worry not, fret not, my dears~
> 
> Soon you'll see what has happened with The Argonauts, the Leeches, Rosaline and Tarrick ;) ;)
> 
> Anyways, see you in 26 days~


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew has a little visit and end with more questions than answers.
> 
> _“Give me your hand,” said the figure, in a distorted voice that made Matthew grimace, “I’ll lead you out.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Matthew's chapter and the last one for a while.
> 
> Why did you take that scene out of the last chapter, Mirai? Because things have been happening in different days~
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to remind you that I'm posting the Spanish Version of Warrior, translated by Junsu and tailored(?) by Izumi <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this~

#  **CHAPTER 3**

Matthew felt a soft warmth over his face and he melted against the soft touch. He was barely aware of the hot water in which he was submerged.

“Matthew,” a sweet voice whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling him.

Matthew reached his hands and let them wander down the small figure that was straddling him, feeling the soft curves and strong muscles.

“Matthew,” called the voice again, before a set of sharp teeth bit his earlobe gently.

Matthew moaned and opened his eyes, staring at the wooden ceiling he didn’t remember, he looked down and saw a soft white fox ear near his mouth, and without even thinking about it he bit it.

A purred moan and the press of another body against him made him hum in delight.

“Matthew!” whined the man in his arms, “don’t bite my ears!”

“You left them close,” Matthew replied with a smirk, freeing the ear. Hiroto looked up, with a very kissable pout. Matthew giggled, and looked around. Fine white and red draping surrounded the bathtub, cascading from the ceiling. The man in his arms was naked and was delicious.

“Matthew this is serious!” said the fox, his ears twitching.

“I’m serious about that,” he replied back, finding it to be almost natural.

“Matthew,” Hiroto insisted, mirth gleaming on his honey eyes, “you should be more careful!”

“Why?” asked Matthew, leaving his hands to explore the white-haired’s body, feeling as if his hands knew exactly where to touch to bring some more delectable moans from him.

“Matthew…” sighed Hiroto softly, as one of his fingers found its way inside, “wait… I…”

“Don’t you want this?” Matthew purred at Hiroto’s ear, feeling a strange contempt on holding the fox against himself.

“I…” Hiroto looked at him, his eyes holding a longing that made Matthew’s heart ache, “I want you.”

Matthew purred again at the admission, and started to move his finger inside him, enjoying how the fox trembled in his arms, “you are so tight,” he mused, “I don’t know if you can take me…”

Hiroto smirked knowingly, “if you go slow, I’ll be able to…”

Matthew introduced the second finger slowly, and let his hand slide to Hiroto’s cock, coating it with slick as he caressed it at the same pace he worked the warm entrance. Matthew licked Hiroto’s neck when the sighs became whimpers and pleading moans, as he pressed his prostate.

“Little fox…” he called, earning a lustful moan, “May I bite you?”

He asked. But he shouldn’t be asking; he was a vampire, for fuck sake! He should be sinking his fangs on the velvety neck under his lips, and take everything he wanted from the eager fox. But no… Something inside of him still was scared that if he didn’t ask something bad would happen. It was Tarrick’s fault. Fuck Tarrick.

“Y-you may,” mumbled Hiroto between moans, “with a condition.”

Matthew growled at that and Hiroto had the nerve to chuckle.

“What do you wish?”

“You’ll wake up and run,” Hiroto said, and Matthew frowned. Hiroto looked at him intently and stole a deep demanding kiss, “please?”

Matthew gasped at the soft lips that reclaimed his and moaned at the loss when Hiroto drew back and offered his neck, his velvety white neck. Matthew sank his fangs and moaned again, tightening his embrace. Hiroto whined as Matthew drank his blood, purring at the rich taste.

Then he noticed the dark figure on the edges of the room; his body tensed when he felt himself sink into the water. The figure started to approach and Hiroto tensed too.

The dark figure was wearing skin-tight black clothes with lots of leather laces, it approached the edge of the bathtub and growled in a deep voice, “move away from him”.

“No, wait…” Hiroto’s eyes grew wider when the figure raised his hand and sent him tumbling against the hanging cloths with a white ray of light. Matthew felt himself sinking further and he knew it was because the figure was trying to take him from the dream, while Hiroto was trying to keep him there. And Matthew wasn’t sure how he knew that.

“Give me your hand,” said the figure, in a distorted voice that made Matthew grimace, “I’ll lead you out.”

Matthew tried hard to raise his hand, but a part of him told him to stay... With Hiroto.

“Fight it,” said the figure, his face becoming clearer, “Samantha is in danger.”

That was all that it took. Matthew broke from whatever thing that was holding him there and took the figure’s hand, and when he did he saw they were Devak before a blinding flash of white light engulfed the world.

“Matthew!” He heard the fox calling, but it felt far away.

And he woke up gasping, his first instinct was to locate Sam. Anger grew inside him when he located her, at the foot of the bed, and saw how tears had stroked her face. Who had hurt her? Why was she crying? Someone would be paying for it.

Matthew then noticed the packed duffle bag and a small tube-like scabbard, with a sort of amulet tied around the hilt. Matthew looked at Devak, who was still grasping his hand and was wearing a black fitted outfit with leather laces bounding the sleeves and front of the shirt, as well as the legs and front of his pants. Hot and tempting, but from where did it come from?

“What happened, Sam?” Matthew asked in a soft schooled voice. He wouldn’t take his anger out with Sam.

“The treacherous fox can track anyone,” hissed Devak, “he pulled you into his mind and was using it to locate us. They’ll get here as soon as they get a leystone nearby enough. We must leave.”

It made sense. If Hiroto found them, then the Argonauts will come for them and they’ll be trapped again, they’ll take Sam away and…

No. He wouldn’t think about it.

Still, there was something off. With Hiroto, and the dream. And Devak.

“How did you know I was with him?” Matthew asked, staring at Devak without making any attempts to hide his suspicion, “How did you get me out of there?”.

“I didn’t know he had you until Samantha—”

“Sam.”

“Until Sam came saying that you weren’t waking,” Devak frowned at that as if scolding himself, and Matthew looked at Sam, who seemed more annoyed than scared. Still, she had tears on her face and he didn’t like that. Devak sighed, “thankfully he is only a messenger, and his power is no match for mine.”

“Sam,” called Matthew, reaching to caress her cheeks. She looked up and gave him a shy smile, “are you okay?”

“I am,” she nodded, “but we should leave… Or everything will be lost.”

Matthew didn’t need anything else. He trusted Sam with his life, and would do anything to protect her; in a couple of seconds he was ready to go, and she handed him the strange-looking black tube. It hummed with magic. Devak grimaced at it.

“What is this?” asked Matthew, following Sam and Jet out of the building. Devak got into the driver’s seat, making Matthew’s grimace as he sat in the back with Sam, Jet climbing over him and resting his head on Sam’s lap.

“It’s one of your weapons…” Sam sounded annoyed by it, and Matthew frowned, before unsheathing it. It was one bladed and the metal was black and silver, and it felt like it belonged in his hand. He looked at the amulet/pendant and he could see a couple of Japanese characters on it. “ _ Blood-ties Guardian” _ . Ominous.

“It stinks like the fox,” growled Devak, without looking at them —not even with the rear mirror—, and Matthew couldn’t help but notice it too. And noticing six more scents to it. “you should get rid of it.”

It felt good to have those scents mingling, and he felt a distant pang of pain on his neck. He absentmindedly rubbed the spot, something within him wanted to keep the blade, “it’s mine, I’ll keep it.”

Devak simply huffed, and Samantha gave him a sad smile before hugging Jet. Was that pity in her eyes? Why?

Matthew opened his mouth to ask but preferred to sigh before looking through the window. 

Something deep inside him told him that neither Devak nor Sam had the answers he wanted, especially because Devak wouldn’t like him asking the questions he ached to ask, and Sam wasn’t one to answer right away.

Not that he had any time to lose pondering unanswered questions, not when the incubi were breathing on their necks. Trying to recapture them.

To re-enslave them.

To hurt Sam.

**_A suivre~_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next one is on Xae's~
> 
> So be ready for our melodramatic baby, and an OC-centred chapter~
> 
> Yours truly,
> 
> Mirai~

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Almost two months just for this? Well, I'm just setting the mood, I promise next chapter is going to be so worthy
> 
> Thank you so much for reading~


End file.
